Mine Sabriel edition
by DanaCardinal
Summary: Here is the promised companion piece to Mine Destiel edition. A night out at the bar after a hunt leads to Sam getting some unwanted attention and Gabriel marking his territory in his own special way. Possessive!Gabriel. Rated for use of an innuendo.


**Dana: And here is the Sabriel companion piece for Mine. I hope you all enjoy.**

Nadia: And which female who liked Sam will end up dealing with Gabriel?

 **Dana: Some random chick looking to get laid, who thinks he's cute and can't take a hint.**

Nadia: Oh. I would have thought you'd target Sarah Blake.

 **Dana: I liked her for some reason. I don't know why.**

Sam smiled as he watched his boyfriend Gabriel attempt to sink the striped 14 ball at the pool table. He smiled even wider at Gabriel's pout when he missed the shot. Ever since Gabriel had turned up at the bunker, sucking on a lollipop and smiling that familiar trickster smirk, he and Sam had been inseparable since then. Castiel had been the only one besides Sam who was happy to see the archangel. Dean wasn't to happy about it and mainly ignored Gabriel. Though, he hadn't been happy when he walked into the library to find Sam with his tongue rammed down Gabriel's throat either. That argument was one of their more explosive ones. But, just because Dean didn't approve didn't mean they stopped being all lovey-dovey with each other. Gabriel saw Sam's smirk and pouted even harder.

"It's not funny Sammy. I keep missing." He whined

"That's because you suck Gabe." Sam said

Gabriel leered at Sam.

"I suck other things." He said still leering

Sam blushed violently and hissed:

"Gabe, we're in public."

"All the better." Gabriel said before grabbing Sam and pulling him into a heated kiss.

Sam pulled away when the need for oxygen came over him. Smiling a goofy grin, Sam said:

"I'm going to get a drink Gabe. You want anything?"

"Nope. I want to sink the fourteen ball though Moose." Gabriel said

Sam nodded and headed over to the bar. Gabriel focused on sinking the stripe fourteen. After about twenty shots of the cue, he finally managed to sink the ball. He wandered over to the bar and saw something that made him see red. Some chick, who was looking suspiciously like a hooker – in his opinion – was making the moves on Sam. His Sam. His Samsquash. His Moose. Oh hells no. She wasn't going to get away with this. And he almost lost his cool when she dared kiss his hunter. She was going to get it.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Sam sat at the bar nursing a beer. Someone sat down beside him and he turned to see if it was Gabriel. It wasn't. It was a woman who looked like she was in her thirties, with blonde hair that most definitely came from and bottle and very heavy makeup. She smiled and Sam smiled back politely turning back to his drink. The woman went closer.

"Hello sweetie. I'm Tammy." She said

"Hello." Sam said not looking at her

"You're tall. I like my men tall." She said

Sam chocked on his beer. He was not expecting that. Tammy laughed a sharp cackle that sounded like nails on a chalkboard – in Sam's opinion – and made him more than a little uncomfortable. He returned to his drink and debated getting up and looking for Gabe. Tammy reached over and grabbed his hand. Sam tried pulling away but she had a strong grip.

"So, where are you staying tonight sweetie? I was thinking we could go back to yours and I can show you a good time." She said

"I'm sorry but I'm not interested. I have a boyfriend." Sam said hoping she would leave him alone

Tammy just leaned in and said:

"I can cure you sweetie."

And with that she kissed him. Just rammed her tongue down his throat. Sam shoved her off wiping his mouth and chugging down the rest of his beer in an attempt to wash out the taste. That was when he saw Gabriel and he looked pissed. Sam sent him a look that said "she kissed me first. I didn't kiss her back. Don't kill me please." Gabriel strode over and wrapped an arm around Sam's waist protectively and glared at Tammy. She sneered at Gabriel and hissed:

"Excuse me, we were busy."

She reached out for Sam again but Gabriel slapped her hand away, glaring at her harder.

"Excuse me. What is your problem?" She snapped

"You. Hitting on my boyfriend. I watched you as you made the moves on him. I truly don't think he enjoyed you ramming your tongue down his throat." Gabriel hissed

"And what are you going to do about it shorty?" Tammy snarled

Now Gabriel was really mad. He wasn't going to regret what he was going to do next. Gabriel manifested his wings, only for her eyes, and extended them to their full length and height. Tammy saw the giant appendages, screamed and promptly fainted. It didn't take Sam long to figure out what Gabriel did.

"Was that really necessary Gabe?" He asked

"Yep. I was just letting her know who you belong to." Gabriel said

"Thanks Gabe." Sam said

"Pleasures all mine Samsquash. Just remember. You are mine." Gabriel said grinning

"Noted." Sam said before kissing Gabe on the cheek

Gabriel grabbed Sam and delivered a heated kiss to his lips.

 **And there you have it. The Sabriel companion piece to Mine. I hope you all enjoyed. Read, like and review. Later Dana.**


End file.
